Catatan Apa Tuh?
by Uzuchiha Go
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua pemuda yang selalu bertengkar.Pada suatu hari,Sasuke membaca sebuah buku oranye dengan motif rubah.Isinya apa ya? Warning: GaJe,garing,OOC,abal-abal...Judul kurang pas sama isi.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! FanFic pertama. Friendship,Humor, romantic.


Catatan apa tuh?

by : Uzuchiha Go

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruSasu! *bersemangat*

genre : Friendship,romantic,humor(sedikit+garing banget)

Rated : ga ngerti..K+?

Warning : GaJe,garing,OOC,Yaoi,abal-abal...Judul kurang pas sama isi.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Konoha High School 06.45 AM_

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang kira2 berusia 13 thn berambut jabrik _blonde_ kuning,memiliki mata berwarna biru _sapphire_,kulit tan kecoklatan,dan tiga buah garis di masing2 pipinya yang membuat pemuda ini nampak ,dia adalah **Namikaze Naruto**.  
GREEK "SELAMAT PAGI _TTEBAYO_~!" suara cempreng Naruto yang menggema di seluruh wilayah KHS itu membuat gendang telinga bisa pecah.  
"Ck,kau berisik sekali dobe..!" kata seorang pemuda berambut raven pantat aya-*CHIDORII* bermata _onyx_ gelap segelap langit malam tanpa bintang.

Ya,ia adalah Uchipret Sa-*Sasuke death glare-in author*_maaf_**Sasuke Uchiha**.  
Mendengar kata2 yang tidak enak didengar itu,si blonde menggembungkan pipinya yang berhias tiga garis itu dan memajukan bibirnya,"apaan sih,teme?dikasih salam malah begitu.".

"Daripada salam,itu lebih mirip teriakan suara kucing kejepit cinta." "Haa?mana ada kucing kejepit cinta tereak begitu?"  
"Lho?ada ada kucing berwarna kuning bermata biru yang sedang kejepit cinta sama pemuda ganteng *Author:HOOEK* berambut raven bermata _onyx_."  
"haaah?gombal ke cowok?otak lu dimana?di planet Saturnus di pulau Es Krim rasa ayam bakar?"  
Seketika itu juga Naruto mendapat 'hadiah' berupa bekas pukulan di kepalanya.

TEENG TEENG *emang suara tukang es doger?* bel sekolah tanda sudah pulang berbunyi.  
"Haaah...pelajaran tadi susah sekali!apalagi matematika! haah...melelahkan _ttebayo_~" Naruto sedang di atap dia sedang apa,ia menatap langit biru yang ada di atasnya *ga,dibawah kolong kursi!*

"Humf...Si Teme itu ternyata pendiem banget ya?susah temenan sama tuh orang lah kalo sikapnya begitu..kenapa sih cewek-cewek pada suka tuh cowok?Hiii..aku sih ga banget"

Ya,Sasuke itu orangnya populer banget di jalan di koridor,banyak teriakan2 fans girls nya yang membuat gendang telinga sakit _Ralat_tidak sesakit suara Naruto_.

"Eh..tunggu..jam berapa nih?ADA PEER MATEMATIKA SAMA SAINS MASING-MASING 50 NOMEERR!*ASTAGA NAGA*" Naruto pun langsung lari ngibrit pulang tanpa merasa buku catatan nya terjatuh.

"Aku pulang!" teriak pemuda berambut blonde itu memasuki rumahnya.

"Wah,kau sudah pulang,Naruto!nah,ganti baju dan makanlah ayam goreng tuh!*ngiler*" Beliau yang mengatakan itu adalah ibu Naruto,Uzumaki Kushina,yang berpasangan dengan pemuda+ayah Naruto,Namikaze Minato.  
Lho,dimana ayahnya?beliau bekerja sebagai bos*ya elah* yang biasa pulang malam2.

_SkipTime_

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHH HHHTTTTTT?!MANA CATETAN GUE?!" Naruto menggaruk2 rambutnya dengan saja,catatan nya hilang entah kemana.

_Sial,dimana catetan gue?perasaan tadi kan habis nyatet kesukaan 'dia',terus..._

"Naruto!Sasu-kun datang nih!" _Heh?_

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Hn,dobe." kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku oranye bergambar rubah.

"aaah!catatan ku!" seru Naruto sambil mengambil buku itu dan nyengir+nari-nari gaje(?).

"_Ne_,ayo masuk Sasuke!"

"Hn."balas Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke duduk di atas lantai berwarna biru dan oranye._ Oranye?Biru? _Batin Sasuke.

"Sebentar ya,aku ambilkan minuman dan makanan!" Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke terdiam sambil melihat-lihat kamar Naruto._Apa-apaan warna kamar ini?bernuansa biru dan oranye? _batin Sasuke bingung.

Kebingungan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat catatan oranye pun membukanya.

Ia tersentak saat melihat foto dirinya yang sedang duduk di halaman sekolah berada di bawah gambar itu...

_**Uchiha Sasuke **_

_**Sasuke...kok dia itu pendiem banget ya?**_

_**Mana dia sombong banget,sok-sok an,dingin,dan pokoknya teme!**_

_'Naruto_...'batin Sasuke dengan kesal.

_**Hem..Ok,kita lihat...**__(siapa yang mao ngeliat?)_

_**Dia memiliki kulit putih pucat kayak setan,rambut hitam pantat ayam yang gaje,mata hitam kayak malam tanpa bintang yang menyedihkan,memiliki death glare yang kayak genderuwo...**_

_'Hah?!dia bilang gue apa?sialan nih si dobe..orang ganteng kayak aku disamain kayak genderuwo?ga banget tau!' _batin Sasuke.

_**Tapi,sebenernya enggak begitu.  
Sebenernya,kulit putih pucatnya itu bisa disamakan dengan mutiara yang berkilau,rambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang dengan indahnya,mata onyx gelap seindah malam yang bisa membuatku tertidur dengan lelap,dan death glare yang kurasakan melindungiku dari orang lain..**_

'_?_' Sasuke terdiam membaca tulisan pun melanjutkan membacanya.

_**Meski begitu,aku agak kecewa..sepertinya ia membenciku.**_

_**Ia sering mengejekku,menatapku dengan jengkel,menjadi rival ku,dan lainnya..**_

_**Apa ia membenciku?**_

_'Eh?Tidak,Naruto..aku tidak membencimu..aku malah...'_

_**Aku..tidak membencinya,..**_

_**Aku-**_

Sebelum Sasuke menghabiskan bacaannya,Naruto masuk membawa 2 gelas orange juice dan biskuit2 coklat.  
"DEMI CELANE DALEM BOLONG GW YANG ILANG! JANGAN BACA ITUUU! BALIKIIIN!" Teriak Naruto sambil menerjang ,Sasuke mengelak hingga wajah Naruto mendapat ciuman mesra dari sang lantai.

"Hah?celana dalam bolong mu yang ilang?ahahahaha!"Tawa Sasuke.

_'Eh?demi dewa jashin..ini beneran Sasuke?dia...tertawa?!' _Batin Naruto yang bingung setengah mati *lebay loe Nar* sambil menahan sakit di wajahnya.

"Lo pengen ngegombal gue pake buku ini?ahahaha...gile lu dobe..!"

"Bu...bukannnn! Enggak!" Ucap Naruto yang udah blushing melebihi kepiting rebus yang di rebus 6 jam *muke gile!*.

"Jadi kenapa lu nulis ginian?"Tanya Si Uchiha yang membuat Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa.

"yah..lu baca aja sendiri...udah tau kan?"kata Naruto sambil malu-malu and blushing.

"Ha?apa maksud lu Dobe?" Sasuke buku itu hanya ada tentang ,Naruto ga benci dia?apa hubungannya?

"Liat yang paling bawah,dong..."

Tanpa pikir panjang sepanjang samudra Hindia,Sasuke langsung melihat buku itu.

Sasuke tersenyum,ia mengangkat dagu Naruto._Sapphire_ bertemu _Onyx_.

CUP

"Arigatou,Aishiteru,Dobe..."

_**Aku..tidak membencinya,..**_

_**Aku...**_

_**Mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.**_

**======END=====**

-Author:Sori,kepanjangan ato kependekan?gaje?OOC?ngebingungin?_gomenasai_! *sembah*maklum,baru pemula abal2!

-Naruto:Kenapa aku dibuat kayak gitu?Author payah ah!

*Author Pundung*

-Sasuke:Iya,kenapa gue yang cool dan keren jdi OOC gitu?Tapi,gapapa Nar,bagus kamu yang nulis tentang diriku membuatku..-

Author:*meluk Sasuke dari belakang+menahan rasa jijik(jujur,sebenernya ga terlalu suka Sasuke)* IYAAA! SASU-CHAN BENER! BAGUS KAN?!

-Sasuke:*death glare* Ngapain Lo?!

-Naruto:?!

-Author:Eh?

-Naruto & Sasuke: N :SASUKE CUMA PUNYA GUEEE! RASENGAAAAN!

S :YANG BOLEH MELUK GUE CUMA NARUTO!CHIDORIII!

Demikianlah,Author mati di tempat.

**Review?Tidak dipaksakan.**


End file.
